Mass Effect: Fighting Memories
by LawbringerSR2-ML
Summary: This takes place a couple days after the Destruction of the Reapers in London. Miranda is determined to find the man she loves, and won't stop until she does. But for now, Shepard and Anderson are considered KIA per the Alliance. Something happens to Shepard leaving Miranda heartbroken.. (Nate "Nathan" Shepard and Miranda Lawson) Right now it is rated T, it may turn to M later.
1. Chapter 1: The Search

Miranda's view-

* * *

It's been two days and the Alliance have declared Shepard KIA. I'm not giving up until I find him. I know he's out there. I sent out eleven search parties over in London, nothing. All they report back is rubble, injured people, dead Marauders, dead husks, and other dead reaper slaves. I decided last minute while in the war to enter a Mass Relay and help out with hurt soldiers. Good thing, all the relays are severely damaged now, and I'm stuck on this planet, with Shepard. Every second there's no sign of him I worry just a little bit more. I found everyone from the Normandy crew, everyone is alright. Dr. Chakawas is helping some doctors with the injured. I decided it would be best to get my mind off of Shepard and help the wounded with Dr. Chakawas. I see Garrus and Liara approach me.

"How are you holding up?" Liara questioned.

"I'm fine for the moment, but after this patient I'm going back out to look for him."

"No, it's fine. We can handle it, plus your not in that good of shape." Garrus instructs.

"I'm fine Garrus."

"No your not Miranda, your obviously sleep deprived. Go get some rest, you already sent out eleven search parties, I'm sure we'll find him." Liara insisted.

"Maybe... We'll see." I stubbornly said.

I finished doing the best of my abilities on this patient and I went out into the debris field to search for Shepard. I use my biotics to start clearing the debris. I start getting really tired from using my biotics and use my hands. What feels like forever is only thirty minutes and still nothing and I'm getting frustrated. Garrus, Liara, and James come out to help search with me.

"Hey, guys over here, I think I got something." Garrus shouts. I sprint over and see an arm. I quickly start pulling rubble off of the body. Garrus leans in and picks him up. I finally get a good glimpse of the face and it's David Anderson. My joy inside quickly decreases. Not that I was depressed that Anderson was found, but my hopes were high for Shepard. I shake the thought of it all out of my head and help Anderson up. Liara ran to the camp to get a stretcher. Garrus starts to bring Anderson closer to the camp on his shoulders. Liara finally gets here and we get him onto the stretcher. I walk along with them and we bring him into the tent.

"We need a hospital, without one we don't have the proper medical equipment for him." I explain.

"Yeah, but we don't have one in the area. I'll send some people to look for one." Liara replied. I connect Anderson to the monitor and we go to work. He's unconscious and lost a lot of blood. We will need a blood donor to make sure he can be stable. I unlatch his armor and read his dog tags. Type B positive. I exit the tent and shout if anyone is a B positive, Ashley runs up to me.

"I'm B positive, I would be honored to give my blood to Anderson." I nod and pull her into the tent. I sit her down and pull up her sleeve. I wipe her arm with an alcohol wipe and stick the needle in. I get the right amount of blood and I put a cotton ball and tape on the spot I pulled her blood from.

"Thank you Ashley, you're dismissed now." I informed.

We get Anderson stable and I leave the tent to get some air. Right when I exit the tent the whole Normandy crew is waiting right outside.

"How is he Miranda?" Garrus asked while the others patiently wait for an answer.

"Thanks to our team of doctors and Ashley's donation, he is stable, for now. But he's still unconscious."

"How long do you think he will be unconscious for?" James questions.

"Could be days, weeks, even months. But we won't know for sure until we get him to a hospital. He broke his arm and has a deep bullet wound that punctured his stomach. He lost a significant amount of blood, if it wasn't for Ashley he could be dead right now."

"It's a miracle we even found him." Javik spoke. "One down, one to go." I walk back into the debris field to look for Shepard. The whole Normandy crew follows.

We look in the same spot Anderson was found in and forty minutes pass and nothing. It's now two forty seven in the morning and we decide we should go back and start again in a couple of hours.

"You guys go ahead, I wanna look for a couple more minutes." I plead.

"I'll stay with you then." Garrus insists.

"Thanks." We yet again resume our search for him.

"So... you two really liked each other, huh?" Garrus investigates.

"Liked him? I loved him... I've never felt that way before with anyone." I admit.

"Oh, well excuse me." Garrus jokes, and we both chuckle a little.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you laugh." Garrus says. "It's good to see you let your hair down a little." I give a little smirk at his remark.

Twenty-Seven minutes later... still no sign of him.

"Okay Miranda, I know you don't want too, but we have to give it a rest now." Garrus exclaims.

"I guess your right.." I agree.

"We can search in a couple hours though, I wanna find Shepard just as bad as you do, believe me." We start to walk back to the tents stumbling all over the debris. Then out of nowhere I feel a tug.

"Ow." Garrus looks back at me with a puzzled look.

"You ok?" He asks.

"I don't know, I felt something pull me back." It does it again.

"I saw a blue glow around you, it looks like biotics." Garrus observed.

"Shepard was a biotic! Maybe he's trying to make us keep looking. He has to be around here somewhere then."

"That's crazy talk. Were you using your biotics to fool me to keep looking?"

"No, it wasn't me."

"Even if that was Shepard, he most likely doesn't have the strength to use them."

"I'm going to keep looking. You can stay or go." I continue my search for Shepard determined he's here. Garrus gives me a guilty face and he keeps looking again. I lift up a huge piece of rubble with my biotics and I see the letters "N7".

"I found him! Help me out Garrus." I see his N7 chest plate and pull it up. Garrus starts pushing wreckage out of the way. I find his arm and pull him out, Garrus finds his other arm. I see his head and lightly pick it up.

"Garrus, keep pulling him out, I'm going to go get a stretcher."He nods and I sprint to the tents. I almost fall in the tent and the doctors stare at me like I'm some type of psycho.

"I need a stretcher now! I found Shepard." They jolt to alert by the sound of his name. We all run towards Garrus with the stretcher. Garrus is holding him on his shoulders. He places him down on the stretcher and we race him to the tent. He's not awake. Probably knocked unconscious using the last of his energy on the biotics. We put him in a separate tent then Anderson. I notice his face is completely covered up in dry blood, so is most of his torn up armor. But it looks like the N7 has blood scratched off of it. Then I realize he needs blood, we need another donor. I unlatch his armor I start hooking his chest up to wires and we monitor his pulse. It's barely there. I remember from the Lazarus Project that he's type O negative, same as me. I start taking my blood and I quickly transfer it through a tube to Shepard. I take a little more than I did for Ashley just to be safe.

"Dr. Chakawas, keep eyes on the monitor." I order. "He needs to go into surgery, bullets have went through his armor, the lead is starting an infection." I grab the tweezers and start pulling pieces of the broken up bullet from his wounds. I finish and close up three bullet wounds. Shepard's body starts to jolt up and he starts spazzing out.

"His heart rate is racing out of control." Dr. Chakawas announced.

"He's having a seizure! Do we have any sedatives to calm him down?" I ask.

"No, we don't. Hold him down." We each take a body part and hold him down. I hold his head down, and Shepard's looking into my eyes.

"Shepard, it's ok, don't worry." Foam starts coming out of his mouth. I grab a rag and start wiping it, and the blood and dirt off of his face. The seizure finally stops.

"His pulse has stopped." Chakawas exclaimed.

"Do we have a defibrillator?" I question.

"No." A doctor answers. I immediately start the CPR. I put both my hands on his chest and press down three times. Then I tip his head back and blow air through his mouth.

"Again." A doctor instructs. My eyes start to water and I become unfocused. My vision starts to blur from the thick layer of tears covering my eyes. Then I'm alerted by a sound of a doctor.

"I said again!" She shouts at me. I quickly refocus. I repeat the same steps three more times. I swing my head back at the monitor and still nothing. I stare at it blankly. Then I hear a beep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ice Queen Returns

**A/N: Sorry its been a while, you know, life lol...anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review/follow! This following chapter is rated M!**

**Miranda's View-**

After the first beep, I hear another. I look back down at Shepard, who gasps for air.

"Shepard?" I say to him. He starts coughing a little bit of blood. I grab a napkin and wipe his face, we sit him up a little, and he just looks around the room aimlessly.

"Where is she?" Shepard exclaims between breathes.

"Where is who?" A doctor questions.

"My girlfriend, where is she?" I look at Shepard puzzled.

"I'm your girlfriend..." I inform. Why would he question that? I'm right here.

"No. I don't even know who you are. Where's Ashley Williams?" Shepard Demands.

Is this some sick joke? Why would he not remember me? I quickly analyze his head, looking for any signs of injury that would indicate amnesia.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He throws my hands off of his head. "Get Williams in here, now!" Shepard yells. He looks crazy, he had to of had brain damage. I walk out of the tent and start looking for Ashley. I spot her sitting in a chair talking to Tali.

"Ashley, may I speak with you?"

"Sure, is Shepard ok?" She questions with concern.

"I don't know... He's breathing now, and he's some what stable. But we have encountered a problem."

"What problem?"

"He seems to have forgotten some information."

"Spit it out Lawson."

"He doesn't remember me, and he thinks your his girlfriend. We don't know what else he's forgotten, we will have to run some test."

"So do I go in there saying I'm his girl? Or do I say I'm not?" She questions.

"I want to say no, but his temper levels suggests that you tell him you are... just to keep him calm." I explain.

"No need to tell me twice. Can I go in?"

"Yes, he wants to speak with you."

"I'll stay out here."

She walks over to the tent and struts in, through a sliver opening, I see him smile and he opens his arms and embraces her, they kiss, and I walk away.

"Miranda, are you ok?" James questions. I feel hot tears race down my face. I keep walking, trying not to pay any attention to James's concern. But he's to kind-hearted. He catches up to me, and pulls me in for a hug.

"What's wrong?" He whispers into my ear.

"Shepard.." I begin. "He lost some of his memory, he doesn't remember me, at all." I cry into his shoulder. "The worst part is, is that he thinks Ashley is his girlfriend."

**James's View-**

"Sh Sh Sh.. It'll be ok." I tell her. I pull away a little, and demand her to go get some rest. She nods, and goes over to her tent.

I go over to the rest of the crew, there all giving me a weird face.

"Hugging Miss Lawson? Some people are starting to talk..." Garrus jokes.

"Shut up." I joke back.

"What was that about?" Liara questions.

"Shepard. He doesn't remember her, and he thinks Ash is his girl." I explain.

"Kee'lah, that lucky bosh'tet." Tali says under her breath.

"Anyways, that's all she knows, at least that's all she told me." Ashley comes out of the tent.

"Hey, Shepard's fine." Ashley explains.

"Him losing his memory is fine?" Liara questions.

"So you heard, well so far he only can remember everything before the Lazarus Project. He doesn't remember defeating the Collectors, or his crew that helped him with that. He requested that I sleep in is tent tonight, and there's basically no room, I can barely stand in there. So he will be in my tent tonight."

"No, he has to be monitored at ALL costs." Miranda informs coming from behind me.

"I thought you were going to bed?" I question. "You need your rest."

"I just needed a walk." Miranda says.

"He threatened the doctors, he said he will stay on the monitors for at least an hour more. Then he's off to my tent." Ash informs.

"No, that's not happening. Ashley you need to convince him not too." Miranda pleads.

"I'm the only one he trusts, I don't wanna break that trust with him, we don't know what he will do, if he will go over the edge or what." Ash Attacks.

"Well I know my Shepard, and he won't do that." Miranda defends.

"You don't know that Miranda." Ashley persists.

"I don't really give a shit, I care to much for Shepard, and I've done to much to save him for you to ruin it!" Miranda yells.

Ashley's expression changes, now it's a little scared.

"Now I'm going in, you or anyone else do anything to stop me, and I will restructure your face. Now Ashley, can you kindly get the fuck out of my way?" She moves and Miranda struts into the tent.

"Crazy bitch." Ashley says after Miranda leaves.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Stay tuned for next chapter!**


End file.
